Pour un proverbe de famille
by Felimina
Summary: RenTamao et léger YohAnna. Yoh et Anna se sont marié et la mariée lance son bouquet. Dans sa famille, si elle attrape le bouquet, le premier homme qui lui adressera la parole sera son mari. Mais pourquoi estelle tomber sur lui?
1. Chapter 1

**Pour un proverbe de famille**

Voilà une petite fanfic sur le couple Ren/Tamao et un léger Yoh/Anna. Couple que je ne vois jamais dans les fanfics française. --

Ça y est, c'est officiel. Anna et Yoh se sont mis la bague au doigt depuis quelques heures. Mariés maintenant, nous nous sommes réunis dans une petite salle des fêtes pour la soirée. On pouvait apercevoir Anna qui courait après Manta parce qu'il avait marché sur un pli de sa robe.

Anna : Tu vas me la rembourser !

Pauvre Manta, avec ses petites jambes, Anna aura vite fait de le rattraper. Je tourne le regard vers Horohoro qui bavait devant le gâteau de mariage alors que sa sœur essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de mordre dedans et passa les yeux sur Ren qui boudait évidemment dans son coin. Et là, mon regard s'arrête sur Yoh qui se faisait complimenté par Ryo. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules, l'homme que j'aimais était devenu l'homme d'une autre femme que moi. Je me doutais pourtant que ce jour devait arriver, je voyais bien que les sentiments de Yoh étaient déffèrent envers elle.

Conchi : Hey, Tamao ! Ça va ? T'as l'air toute triste.

Ponchi : Bien sûr, son amoureux viens de ce marier, baka !

Trop, c'était trop. Je me réfugie en courant dans un coin de la pièce ; les mains sur le visages pour que personne ne vois mes pleures.

Conchi : C'est toi le baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de lui rappeler !

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort, Pilika commença à crier dans toute la salle.

Pilika : La mariée va lancer son bouquet, celui ou celle qui l'attrapera se mariera avant l'année prochaine !

« Pourquoi pas ? » pensais-je. Je m'avançais comme tous les hystériques, Ryo en particulier, qui voulait un mariage proche. Je restais malgré tout en arrière pour éviter de me prendre un coup. Ça y est, Anna avait lancé son bouquet. Mais… Je ne le vois pas ? Quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapé ? J'entendit alors un « pouf » et sentit un poids sur mes bras, le bouquet… J'avais attrapé le bouquet ! Je fermis les yeux. Un proverbe de ma famille dit que le premier homme qui m'adressera la parole à partir de ce moment sera mon futur mari.

Bien attrapé Tamao.

J'ouvrir les yeux et regarda mon interlocuteur. Lui ? Impossible !

**Voilà le 1****er**** chapitre clos ! A bientôt pour le prochain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youhou ! Voilà la suite pour mes lecteurs !**

**Je suis quand même étonné de voir que Yue suit encore mes histoires… Pourtant j'ai fais un très long break et je suis en plein examen du BAC -. Je suis honorée d'avoir un fan aussi assidu.**

Ren passa ses yeux de haut en bas.

Attendez voir… Il me reluque ?!

Ren : Ferme la bouche, on dirait une carpe.

Cet imbécile me tourna le dos et reparti bouder dans son coin. Grrr… Décidément, je ne le supporte pas !

Yoh : Bah Tamao, ça va ? T'en fais une drôle de tête.

Je me tourne en face de Yoh, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je remarque d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil qu'Anna et Ren me regardent avec le même regard… Jaloux ?

Amidamaru : Mais enfin c'est normal. Je te rappelle que tu viens de te marier alors que Tamao est amou…

Avait-il lu dans mes pensées pour qu'il arrête soudainement sa phrase ? Parce que j'avais une folle envie de le tuer une deuxième fois ! Finalement je m'aperçu que se n'étais pas moi qui l'avais dissuadé, mais plutôt le collier d'Anna qui commençait à l'étrangler. Il est vrai que cette situation ne l'arrangeait pas non plus.

Anna : Anata_ (« chéri » en japonais)_, Amidamaru, aux pieds ! Aidez plutôt dans les cuisines que de raconter des conneries, y a de la vaisselle à faire !

Yoh s'excusa mille fois aux pieds d'Anna et couru à la cuisine accompagné de son fantôme gardien. Je détestais quand Anna le mettait dans une telle position de faiblesse, et surtout que Yoh se laisse faire ! J'étais plutôt mal placée pour parler… Mais j'en connais un qui ne serait jamais laissé faire !

Mes yeux tournèrent instinctivement vers cette fameuse personne qu'était Ren. Il soutint mon regard avec ses yeux dorés, qui j'avoue, était son atout physique le plus imposant. Hélas, à ce petit jeu, je n'étais pas très doué et fini rapidement par tourner le regard, rouge de gène.

Il était 3 heures du matin. La fête était finie. On pouvait voir Horohoro et Ryo dormirent l'un sur l'autre couvèrent de gâteau dû à leur bataille de reste de gâteau de mariage et Manta était parti une heure avant, prétextant qu'il devait travailler demain. Anna et Yoh venaient tout juste de partir chez eux, jusque là, j'habitais dans le même lieu mais je ne pouvais décemment pas venir ce soir ; ils allaient sûrement profiter de leur nuit de noces. A cette idée, mon estomac se noua. Et oui, d'elle à moi, c'est Anna qui avait gagné le cœur de Yoh, je devais maintenant passer à autre chose.

Ren : Où vas-tu aller maintenant ?

Je me retourne vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi depuis notre première rencontre. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi mais avait toujours un visage aussi jeune. Ses muscles étaient aussi plus saillants. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais !?

Ne me voyant pas réagir, il reprit la parole.

Ren : Tu ne pas revenir chez Yoh et Anna ce soir. Et je ne peux décemment pas laisser une fille aussi faible que toi traîner dans la rue à cette heure ci ! Je te propose donc de loger chez moi ce soir.

Je ne pris pas en compte le mot « faible » mais plutôt sur le fait qu'il me propose de loger chez lui cette nuit. Je vis d'ailleurs à ce moment ses yeux se balader sur mon corps, quel pervers ! En même temps, moi aussi j'avais changé. J'avais un peu grandi, ma poitrine était plus développée, mes hanches avais plus de formes mais sans excès alors que je avais laissée pousser mes cheveux roses jusqu'en bas du dos ; espérant que cela m'aiderais à gagner le cœur de Yoh. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille de 14ans qu'il avait rencontré, dû moins physiquement.

Finalement, j'acceptais. Je préférais ça plutôt que de dormir dans la rue. Je l'accompagnais à la sortie jusqu'à sa nouvelle voiture cabriolet, du genre très frimeur. Malgré ça, il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la referma derrière moi, c'était très gentleman.

**Chapitre fini ! Coms et Reviews siouplait ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Pour répondre à ta question Yue, je n'ai regardé que les épisodes de Shaman king en VF, j'arrive pas à les trouver en VOSTFR (snif). De ce fait, je pense que certains nom change comme Ren Len, Tamao Tamara ou encore Ryo Ryu. Je ferais d'ailleurs attention de mettre Ryu maintenant, quoique je ne sais pas si il va intervenir d'avantage dans l'histoire.**

**Merci Tenten-chan de suivre mon histoire . Maieuuuuuuuh je n'ai que 2 fans sur cette histoire (« les amants de Sakura » avait eu un tel succès à côté…).**

**Enfin bref, je continue !**

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant un immense immeuble, le voyage s'était d'ailleurs fait dans un silence pesant, j'étais bien heureuse d'en sortir.

Ren : Ma suite se trouve au dernier étage.

Je trouvais cela un peu hautain de me dire ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait « Je suis dans les hauts étages, comme la hiérarchie, je ne fais pas partie de la merde qui habite en bas. ». Je le voyais partir vers l'entrer du bâtiment.

Ren : Suis moi.

Sans broncher, je le suivis à deux mètres de distance de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça présence avait quelque chose de gênant, une étrange sensation me parcourait lorsque j'étais trop proche de lui.

Je le vois entrer dans un ascenseur. Attendez voir… Un ascenseur ?! Je ne supporte pas les ascenseurs ! J'ai cette phobie de me retrouver enfermée dans une toute petite pièce sombre et que l'ascenseur lâche pour nous balancer dans le vide. Effrayée, j'essai de trouver une solution.

Tamao : Euh… Je ne pourrais pas plutôt prendre l'escalier ?

Ren : Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Il y a au moins 40 étages à monter !

40 étages, en effet ça faisait assez long à monter.

Alors que je réfléchissais à une autre solution, comme de dormir en bas, quelque chose m'attira dans l'ascenseur. Ren venait de me tirer le bras et je fis un vol plané en direction de l'ascenseur jusqu'à se que les portes se refermes derrière moi.

Cette boîte machiavélique commença à monter à même allure que ma peur. Et en plus, l'ascenseur était vitré et je pouvais voir à quelle hauteur on pouvait s'écraser ! Non, non Tamao, ne regarde pas.

Alors que je fermais les yeux pour oublier le lieu où je me trouvais, l'ascenseur s'arrêta d'un coup. Effrayée, je m'accrochai au premier objet sous la main, autrement dit, je venais de me coller à Ren.

Trop stressée pour penser à se que je faisais, je m'agrippais au pant de sa chemise blanche qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion du mariage. Bizarrement, il ne réagit en rien. Enfin presque, il tremblait légèrement.

Lorsque la lumière revint enfin, je ne pus m'empêchée de regarder son visage. Celui-ci avait pris une teinte route tomate très saillante. La porte coulissante de cette boîte en verre que je détestais tant finie par s'ouvrir. Le propriétaire de cet immeuble que je venais juste de lâcher parti précipitamment dans se qui semblait être les toilettes de cette suite immense. Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées, mais à un instant je crus avoir vu une forme apparaître dans son pantalon.

Essayant d'oublier se que je venais de voir, j'entrâmes dans la suite, l'ascenseur atterrissait dans un immense salon avec une superbe véranda de laquelle on pouvait admirer toute la ville. Je parcourais ma petite visite jusqu'à une chambre avec un lit couvert d'un sublime drap de soie chinoise ainsi qu'un balcon donnant sur le jardin planté derrière le bâtiment, la chambre à côté était pareil à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de balcon mais juste une fenêtre. La salle de bain non loin de là avait une énorme baignoire où on aurait pu mettre 4 personnes en même temps, un lavabo du même style et quelques placards. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, de belles plaques électriques noirs, des placards vernis et une belle table ronde argentée très design.

Ren : C'est seulement si on a envie de faire la cuisine. D'habitude, c'est un domestique qui nous apporte des plats.

Surprise, je sursautai sur le coup. Me retournant pour lui faire face, je le vis avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette blanche lui serrant la taille et une autre sur ses épaules. Il ruisselait encore, les cheveux étaient particulièrement mouillés, il ne les avait pas du tout essuyés. Ne résistant pas à l'envie, je pris la serviette qu'il avait sur les épaules et lui mis sur la tête pour la frotter frénétiquement.

Tamao : Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne t'essuies pas correctement les cheveux.

Etant en face de lui, je pus admirer un instant son torse assez bien musclé, plus que Yoh d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi commençais-je à le comparer à Yoh ? Et en plus, je faisais plus l'éloge de Ren, pas de lui !

Ren : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche toi aussi.

Le chinois repris sa serviette, s'essaya sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

En voilà une façon de parler à une fille ! Je pus c'est ça ?! Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, je partie en direction de la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Je ressortis en peignoir blanc et rejoignis cet ami que je connaissais tellement peu.

Tamao : Excuse moi…

Ren : Quoi ?

Tamao : Il y a des vêtements de rechanges ici ? Les miens ont un peu souffert de la fête.

Ren : Je pense que tu dois faire la même taille que ma sœur… Essaye son placard, sa chambre est celle avec le balcon.

Curieusement, j'aurais cru que la chambre au balcon était la sienne. Il n'est peut être pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais. Quant à la taille de sa sœur… Il m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques années lors du tournoi des shamans, j'aurais rigolé. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vrai que je pouvais égaler Jun. Je me mis à fouiller l'armoire en bois noir en face du lit, cela devait faire longtemps qu'elle avait quitter les lieux car je ne réussi à trouver qu'un seul vêtement. Et franchement je ne voulais pas porter ça !

**Qu'a donc trouvée Tamao dans l'armoire de Jun ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai eu beaucoup de messages ses derniers jours qui me demandait de continuer ma fic… Il y a une folie shamanique en debut de ce mois d'août ? (je prononce toujours « a-out » alors que c'est « out » zut ).**

**Enfin bref, je m'attaque à la suite !**

N'ayant pas les moyens de m'y opposer pour le moment, j'enfilai le vêtement et parti me plaindre au propriétaire des lieux.

Tamao : Euh… Ano…

Ren : Hn ?

Ren se retourna. J'étais habillée d'une petite nuisette de soie blanche très, même trop, courte et légèrement transparente. C'est pourquoi je gardais mes bras sur ma poitrine. Un instant je cru voir un rictus ressemblant à un sourire sur le visage de Ren. Je suis sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait que cette tenue dans le placard de sa sœur !

Tamao : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus… couvrant ?

Ren : Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec cette tenue ?

Je voyais bien qu'il jouait avec mes nerfs et je savais qu'il connaissait le problème ! Aussi pour essayer de le déstabiliser, je me suis décidée à rentrer dans son jeu.

Tamao : Non, non, ce n'est pas grave.

Je m'approchais sensuellement puis m'installa à côté de lui. Je croisais une jambe et celle-ci frôla celle du chinois. J'approchais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Tamao : Et vous, vous trouvez qu'il y a un problème Ren-kun ?

Alors que je pensais maîtriser la situation, il m'attrapa les poignets, m'obligeant à me coucher sur le canapé alors que mon hôte était au dessus de moi. Je pris peur et il me regarda dans les yeux.

Ren : Fait attention Tamao-chan, à ce petit jeu, tu risques fort de perdre.

Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Pourquoi avait-il utilisé le suffixe « chan » ? Et surtout qu'allait-il me faire ?

Je vis son regard descendre légèrement puis remonter avec un petit sourire sadique.

Ren : Au fait, jolie poitrine.

Je baissais les yeux. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que cette tenue indécente était transparente. Pour seule réponse à cette « déclaration » je me contentais de rougir.

Tamao : L… Lâchez-moi.

Ren : Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

Enervée, je répondis sur un ton ironique.

Tamao : J'essai de me payer vos bonne grâces.

Finalement, il me lâcha et se leva du canapé.

Ren : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

J'eu l'impression que le fait de l'avoir vouvoyé l'avais vexé. Mais malgré ce qui s'était passé, je voulais resté en bon terme avec lui.

Tamao : Comme tu veux.

Ren : Bien, bonne nuit.

Je le vis partir la tête basse, un sentiment de culpabilité me parcouru. Mais pourquoi ? Serais-je trop gentille ? Je soupirais alors fortement et pris la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, il l'avait mit sur une chaîne d'informations chinoise et je ne comprenais rien. Au hasard, je mis la chaîne suivante, mes joues reprirent une couleur rouge vif. J'étais tombé sur un film X, ça n'était pas très étonnant vu qu'il était 4h30 du matin.

Ren : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu regardais ce genre de film.

Je me retournai, les yeux ecarquillés. Ren se tenais derrière moi avec son sourire de sadique. Je crois qu'à ce moment, un plomb sauta dans ma tête. Je pris un coussin de fauteuil et commença à poursuivre Ren dans toute la suite en hurlant.

Ren : C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi le pervers !

**Chapitre fini ! Il vous a plus ? Vous en voulez encore ? Alors à vos coms ! **


End file.
